


Little  drables

by Iced_Diamond_Kat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Many stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Diamond_Kat/pseuds/Iced_Diamond_Kat
Summary: These are random stories I write in my free time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note I’m not in no way a professional

"Um guys what happened to Naruto?" Lotus questioned looking at some buildings while walking. No one answered her question, so she decided to just walk in silence. I hope he is ok... not that I care or anything. Kurapica always tries not to care especially about the love of her life Kurama. I smiled and just rolled my ombré teal to black eyes. Still no one says anything until we get to the local hidden leaf village hospital. "Hi! How may I help you today!" The lady at the front desk said positively. Sakura moved to the front of our little group. "Yes we would like to see Naruto Uzumaki." When Sakura finished her sentence the woman gave us a look and gave us the room number without a word.

Sakura looked at the card and told us to follow. The room was only a hallway down from the front office. Sakura opened the door Sasuke and I trailing her. All in the room I closed the doors behind us. The room he was in had one big window. But the room over all was big. One couch and two chairs in their place in the room. However  Naruto was on the medical bed slowly breathing. Meaning he was asleep. I hummed to myself and went to sit and eventually sleep on the couch. 

 

Naruto's mind

 

Naruto sat on the floor of his mind by Kyuubi's cage. Something was different. Naruto was currently sweating but the temperature wasn't fine. That wasn't really the problem. Kyuubi keeps on telling him to find lotus, or that girl with a flower as a name. When Naruto heard that his mind went into over drive. Even though he was still out his mind mostly only thought about lotus being his mate. Kyuubi wouldn't show it but he was really craving Kurapika right now. Luckily in the outside world, hours later Naruto began to wake up. Eyelashes slowly going up and down. Naruto groaned holding his head with one hand when, he remembered what situation he was in. Luckily the room was dark so Naruto couldn't see the boner her knew he had. He was so desperate that Naruto  just walked out of his room into the dimly lit hallway. The front desk was empty so Naruto just signed himself out, walking right out of the front doors and onto lotus's house. 

 

He was glad that she halfway lived with her family, but some other times she wanted to be alone , so she had her own house. He was hoping that she was there and not at her parents house. Only way he could find out is if he knocks on the door. So that's what he did. Kyuubi got riled up their heat hitting in full blast. The blonde twitched when he heard the door unlock. The girl standing there was the same girl Naruto craved. Tried eyes looked over the blue-eyed boy. "Um what are you doing here Naruto?" The blue and sliver hair girl asked inviting him in without thinking. The tv was on so they just sat on the couch. "Thanks for letting me in" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, trying to ignore his bulging erection. "It's fine." The bluenette yawned deciding to go to bed. "Well you can stay if you want to". The girl stretched her arms behind her head,  walking up the stairs,heading to her bedroom. 

 

She walked up the steps slumped rubbing her eyes. When her head hit the pillow she was out. Naruto couldn't take the pressure of his pants against his throbbing member so they were discarded. Naruto followed in after lotus. The room she was in looked like a loft. She was down below on a mattress on the floor. The bed frame in pieces, being put together looks like. Lotus slept on her back lightly snoring. Naruto began to drool. Naruto snuck in the bed with her. His member accidentally brushed against her leg. Then he let out an accidental moan. His head flying back from the little bit of contact. Even though the material of Naruto's boxers. The blonde decided that he wanted more of this so he brushed his member up against leg again. Naruto got the same reaction. Throwing his head back and moaning. 

 

The blue-eyed male decided to take this one step further. In the dark, Naruto put one of his arms under lotus's back and the other draping over her holding on to the other hand. Though his boxers Naruto began to rub himself against lotus's lower hip. What he didn't know was lotus woke up. She almost panicked but remembered that she let Naruto into her house. But why was he doing this. She guessed and guessed until he finally said "I'm sorry I'm doing this but my heat is so strong".Lotus had her ah ha moment. So it's the heat getting to him. She knew exactly what he meant. Kurapica explained it to her.

Naruto was still going strong. When he finally got off he threw his head back and moaned still bucking a little bit. Lotus felt the heat of naruto's cum though the fabric of his boxers. But instead of feeling a soft tip against her leg she felt the same hard tip. She forgot how much energy people in heat have. She's never seen it but  Kurapica had told her about it. Naruto snaked his arms from around her he turned on his stomach and gripped one of the pillows, putting it between his legs. The blonde began to try and get some type of friction from the pillow. The blond stopped humping the pillow and turned on his back.

 

The blue-eyed boy put his hand down his boxers rubbing his length in a fast pace. "I just want to get off". Naruto groaned. The funny thing was that even though Kyuubi was so high and mighty he was a sub in the bedroom. So that meant that Naruto would be a sub. Lotus had enough of Naruto trying to come so she took matters into her own hands. The ombré eyed girl sat up. She saw Naruto eyes closed pumping his length. She sighed softly and moved her own hand into his boxers. Blue eyes opened and looked over to the girl. He didn't say anything, all he did was jerk his hips up into her rubbing. Lotus let go hearing naruto's noise of dissatisfaction. She climbed over top of Naruto and began to palm him though his boxers. The blonde let out an array on noises. Though this time Naruto felt even more pleasure when she was actually touching him. So he took matters into his own hands. Naruto did his hardest and pushed the bluenette off of his crotch area. When he did it, lotus gave him a questionable look, that was until he said "take...them off. Please just touch me." He moaned out. The sliver and blue haired girl looked at him and complied, slipping them off. When the cum soaked boxers came off Naruto sighed, happily.

 

Lotus stretched over Naruto. She gripped one of the hands that were by his head, so lotus kissed him. Deep and passionate tongues going back and forth. But the ombré eyed girl didn't forget about naruto's member. She snaked her hand around his length, pumping it. Naruto gasped letting go of the kiss. Keeping a steady pace, she went faster and faster. The blue-eyed boy began to buck up to the pleasure. Heat began to pool in naruto's lower stomach. "I'm going to...!" Before Naruto could get the full sentence out he came over lotus's hands,himself, and some of the bed. The blonde turned his head and said "thanks". Then his eyes closed to go to bed. Lotus smiled knowing that she could help,with this. She got a wet wipe from the floor in its package and cleaned them both up.

 

The girl laid on her back with her arms going every which way. She closed her eyes going to sleep.

 

Lotus wasn't the lightest sleeper but she wasn't the heaviest by any means. With the sun over her closed eye lids and having to pee was not the best wake up call. The girl got up and headed towards the bathroom that was in her room. Before she went in she looked at the time. Lotus groaned knowing that even though she had an hour and a half to get ready for training , Naruto being in heat means he's probably going to need another release before we go to training. She looked over to the blonde. She guessed he was starting to wake because he started whimpering and rolling his hips.

 

Lotus rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff so she could get ready in the bathroom. The blue and sliver haired girl finished everything in forty five minutes. Luckily Naruto had some of his clothes from when he left them over here when studying. I walked out of the bathroom and in a flash I was snatched off my feet and thrown on the bed.I opened eyes blinking furiously. I look up to see Naruto. I felt him try and rip my top off with no avail. Time stopped as I was pulled into my mind.

"Well hey..." Kurapika laid in the middle of my cozy mind, not making contact. "What's wrong now." I rolled my eyes knowing it wasn't going to be good. "Well Naruto wants to mate you...and with Kurama's stubbornness he let that feeling build up. In other words Naruto wants to ravish you , on top of that his power is tied in with Kurama's, so that just multiplies the power." By the time Kurapica was done talking lotus sunk to the floor. "So what your saying is I'm dead." Lotus deadpanned. "Well no if you let me help you. I'll just make your body withstand...you know" Kurapika made paw signals at the end of her sentence. "Ok let's do it". Kurapika used her power to multiply lotus's chakra. Lotus looked behind her to see nine tails flow freely behind her. Lotus was returned the real world.

 

When lotus returned she was covered in the same power Naruto is covered in. The same nine tails behind both of them. Naruto was growling still trying to get though lotus's top. Lotus knew there was no stopping Naruto, so she slapped his hands away getting a low growl from him. Lotus unbuttoned her own shirt and discarded it throwing it across the room. The blonde couldn't get it opened but it was scratched to shreds almost. The blonde dived back down now heading towards the lower part of the bluenette.

 

The pants were easier to get though.As seen by Naruto. All lotus had on was a bra and underwear wear. The blonde wanted to speed things up so they were off in a flash. Naruto took no time prepping and just plunged into the ombré eyed girl. Lotus , from shock gripped the bed sheets with so much force. Her legs quivered and she let out a scream of pain and pleasure. Naruto wasted no time letting lotus adjust to his size, he began to slam into her. The girls body rocked back and forth on the bed. Naruto's pattern got faster but sloppy. "I'm going to co-..!" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence before he came into lotus. During that moment Naruto bit down on lotus's neck making the girl scream out.The girl moaned at the warm feeling inside her. Both of the nine tails chakra they were using disappeared. Naruto just passed out on top of the girl before he pulled out,but lotus was just about to pass out. Luckily she pulled up the covers before she did. The girl didn't show a concern for him still being in her though.


	2. Naruto x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another becuz I'm bored

Naruto was just 6 years old and no one liked him. Up to now the blonde has felt like an outsider. If he even tried to play with the kids, their parents told them never to play with him, then they just pulled them away never to talk to again. Naruto felt secluded from the whole village, then has no idea why he’s being this way. At 6 naruto was already living by himself. Teaching himself things because no one else would. Naruto has never had a close relationship with anyone. This changed when a little girl came to the village. 

This girl had light blue hair, shoulder length. It was curly, little bits hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were a pretty reddish Tent. The clothes she wore weren’t the fanciest but they were cute. At least in naruto eyes. This girl wore a nervous expression, but when she passed everyone waved or said hello. But this girl wasn’t looking where she was going and along the way bumped into naruto on an empty street.

“Hey! Oh it’s you from earlier” naruto called out to the girl his age.

“Sorry I have a habit of not look when I’m going. Oh my name is Levin!” 

The two began to walk and talk. “Well isn’t that a boy name?” Naruto questioned putting his arms behind his head.

“Yeah I was named by my parents but I never met them”. Naruto realized them might be more alike that different. Levin continued “ but everyone in my village hates me and I don’t know why.”

Naruto stopped walking and took his arms down. The two of them are way more alike than different. There was a soft wind gust, leafs blowing in the way of the wind. Anyone could easily tell a storm was brewing,and its coming quickly. Levin stops and looks behind her. 

“Oh! I didn’t catch your name mind telling me?” Naruto snaps out of it by shaking his head. 

“My name? Oh my name! It’s Naruto! But I was just thinking. I’m like you and your like me!” They began to walk again. “In this village I don’t know why the people hate me. I’m only six.” 

Levin hummed “that’s exactly how it is with me” 

Rain had started to fall so the two six year olds sped up their pace. When they got to naruto’s home it was thunderstorming so bad outside.

“Hey naruto is it ok if I stay with you?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. A girl stay with him. No girl would ever talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. “Sure!”

“ well I Levin Omenki will always be by your side,believe it!”


	3. Sasuke x OC x Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a second part

Today was my day off from working at ANBU. Luckily it’s only like eight in the morning so school had started for the early ninja and so that meant Naruto was in his office and that was my next stop for the day. Upon getting there Naruto was buried under tons of paper work. I knocked on the door so Naruto knew I was there. After knocking I closed the door on accident.My old friend got up out of his chair and gasped. I smiled and opened my arms. “Been a while hasn’t it”

Naruto instantly pushed himself towards me. “Ava! Where have you been?!” I chuckled and tried to pull away being kept in a tight hug. “Sorry dude I’ve been on away missions ever since I’ve joined the ANBU.” I laughed a bit. “Well I’m glad I got a free three days!” I heard sniffling when I looked back up at Naruto big tears flowed down his face.I pat his back asking “what’s the matter?” Naruto picks me up and sits in his chair. Then making me sit in his lap facing him. “ no one would even tell me where you were. I didn’t even know that you were still alive” the blonde sniffed wiping his tears. I helped the blonde wipe his tears.I Looked around looking at how much work the guy had before catching something shiny in the corner of my eye. I pulled up Naruto’s hand. I saw the ring “congratulations! I didn’t even know you got married!”

Naruto looked at the ring before sighing and looking out the window. It was sunset.The sky glowed with vibrant colors.The room became quiet.

 

Ava sighed and made a move to get off the 7th hokage. Naruto came back to feeling the movement on his lap seeing Ava get off. Just before Ava could swing her other leg over Naruto grabbed Ava by the waist softly pulling her back on him, her legs dangling at one side. All Ava could do was slouch and cross her arms. Naruto had gripped his arms around Ava’s waist.

The sun had gone down an hour ago and Ava looked as though she would pass out. The woman huffed before saying “ look. I’ll meet you tomorrow at five.” With that Ava was able to get out of Naruto’s Steel grip. She made it home in less than five minutes. The Immediate thing she did was close and lock the door, then run upstairs to her comfy bed

While Ava was sleep in her bed Naruto had called over Sasuke. “Ava made it back. I just talked to her today.” Sasuke looked like he was holding his breath. A sigh of great fullness came out. “ well you know it’s time” Sasuke said smiling an actual smile. “You know she might lose it that we chose her to pass down the actual Uchiha and Usumaki name.” Naruto chuckled as though this was a casual talk. “That’s not the only reason we picked her. We also choose her because we actually love her” Sasuke hummed. “Well I’m goin home to pack up.” The men nodded to each other before jumping out of Hokage tower.

When the blonde got home, Hinata was cleaning up dishes. It looked like they had spaghetti. Naruto went over and hugged Hinata from behind. Naruto didn’t think it felt right kissing Hinata. “Hey I have go on a two day mission”. Naruto buries his face inside her neck to make it believable.  
“Ok hon be safe.Love you” Hinata turned around and gave Naruto a hug. Once that was over Naruto went up stairs and slept. The next day just waiting for him.

Sasuke on the other hand, because he leaves all the time him saying this gave Sakura no suspension. The pink haired girl. Hummed and gave Sasuke a hug. When he dodged her kiss Sakura was about to ask why but the black haired male was already in bed upstairs.

The next day came. Ava felt half her body hanging off the bed. The woman tossed to get out of the covers. That the woman succeeded in but walking down the steps she missed. Ava fell luckily hitting her butt. When she got up the doorbell rang. Ava opened the door. Standing right in front of her is Sasuke and Naruto. “Hey Sasuke, Naruto come in.” Ava moved out the way so they could come in. They walked in going to the couch. “You both realize that the sun is not even close to being up.” Ava let out a yawn and went to go sit on the couch across from the men.

“Ya we need to talk to you” Naruto started off fiddling with his hands“Naruto and I want you to...continue the Uchiha and usumaki clan with your” Sasuke slightly turned pink. This didn’t go unnoticed by Ava. Knowing that Sasuke blushed Ava’s eyes widened, her cheeks tinted red. Ava quickly came for a comeback. “But-but I don’t mind because you guys are old friends, but that what Hinata and Sakura are for..right?” Ava was clearly confused. The men looked at each other and nodded. They got up and sat next to the bluenette. “We aren’t going to lie.”Sasuke started. “That’s what they were for” Naruto finished. “ I hope you realize I became the hokage for you and Sasuke has looked for you day and night.” This brought tears to Ava’s eyes but brought confidence to her at the same time. “ if you both have done that all for me, then I will gladly continue both your family ties.” 

 

When Ava said that naruto immediately kissed The girl. She was surprised but kissed back. Sasuke pouted but thought of something, he took his hand and rubbed it against Ava’s Inner part of her legs. This made the girl gasp in the kiss and try to close her legs. Sasuke flashed a playful smiled. Naruto let go of the kiss both clearly out of breath. Sasuke took action. He took Ava and put her on the floor. Luckily it was carpet. Sasuke kneeled beside Ava while she was laying on the floor. Naruto joined them and sat on the other side of Ava. The boys moved in sync peeling Ava’s clothes off. All the girl was left in was her pink sports bra and light blue underwear. Naruto and Sasuke stared hungrily. Ava hid her smirk behind the back of her hand. Suddenly she got up and ran up the steps leaving two very confused people behind. Naruto shook his head and began to follow his and Sasuke’s love. Sasuke followed Naruto when he saw him get up.

Ava’s house wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small none the less. Ava waited in the hallway by the steps. When Naruto and Sasuke came up the steps Ava said this sentence. “If you want my-our child to have the last name Uchiha-Uzumaki your going to have to earn it.” With that the grey eyed girl ran.

Ava stood in the middle of one of her guest bedrooms there was a flat screen tv on the wall. The bed was a queen one indeed. Naruto made a jump for her. Ava dodged taking her hand and rubbing it against Naruto’s clothed member. The blonde moaned in pleasure and pain from hitting the bed. Sasuke stood shocked.

Ava took this time to sneak up behind Sasuke. Being shorter than Sasuke didn’t help in this situation. The grey eyed girl put one hand around Sasuke’s waist. Then the other hand rubbed up and down on the black fabric in front of sasuke’s member. Sasuke began to moan. Ava felt Sasuke get weak. She smirked and used the palm of her hand to rub harder in that area. That’s when Sasuke’s knees finally gave up. Ava let go and stopped rubbing. The man in black was a panting mess. Ava looked up to find Naruto getting up again. The grey eyed girl used her speed to get over to the bed. She pushed naruto back down and climbed on him. 

Ava took her hands and held down Naruto’s hands. Ava smirked as she sat on Naruto’s groin. The blonde lifted his head up. Ava countered by slamming her lips on Naruto’s. The kiss was rough but passionate at the same time. When Naruto thrusted up, Ava let go of the kiss. Then began to move her hips back and forth. Naruto moaned trying to move his hands, but Ava had an iron grip on them.  
Sasuke sat back on the floor stroking his length looking at both his lovers. It was clear that Naruto was close. Ava felt his member twitch under all the fabric. Surprisingly Naruto snatched his hands and pulled Ava under him “c’mon Sasuke” he didn’t have to be told twice. Sasuke picked up Ava then sat on the bed. He pulled down Ava’s underwear and took off her bra with one hand. Sasuke put his pointer finger up Ava’s wet cavern. The grey eyed girl moaned. Ava took control by pushing herself up and off Sasuke’s one finger. When Ava did that she pushed Sasuke on his back. Ava quickly massaged Sasuke’s member.

In a swift motion Ava slid down Sasuke’s member with little difficulty. She stayed still getting used to his size and getting ready for Naruto too.

After five minutes Ava thought she was ready. She leaned down at an angle to give Naruto the go ahead. Sasuke moaned at the movement. Naruto stuck his member in. This caused all of them to moan. Now moving Sasuke and Naruto moved in opposite directions. This happened for five minutes before the boys began to leak pre cum. Ava was moaning with her head thrown back.

Then she felt something warm shooting into her. Her body shook with shivers.


End file.
